


A Ray of Sunshine

by quicksilverleafs



Series: Chronicles of who might or might not be The Sun [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Season 04, or something like that idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverleafs/pseuds/quicksilverleafs
Summary: As he listened to Dean, he was also thinking about his comparison from before: Sam and a ray of sunshine.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & Castiel
Series: Chronicles of who might or might not be The Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> So, um, probably they're really out of character. And English is not my first language so you might find something weird in there. Hope not. And hope you like it! 
> 
> (I don't even know what this is omg sorry I actually love Sam) 
> 
> –quicksilverleafs

Castiel wondered how he could have compared the man in front of him to the Sun hours ago. A man who would not be aware of his presence and who had definitely not 'ceased his extracurricular activities'.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

It all started with the phone the Winchesters had given him, more specifically with a message from Dean:

'SOS' 

Castiel frowned; another message: 

'I'M DYING' 

And with that, he flew to the backseat of the moving Impala. 

"I am here". 

Both men startled and Dean turned to him with tears in his eyes, shoulders bouncing, and a goofy grin.

He was not dying. 

"You are not dying" he said confused.

Dean burst out a laugh.

"Oh, man," he put a hand on his stomach. "No, but you two are gonna kill me."

Before Castiel could reply, he pointed to Sam, who had his arms crossed and an expression of, by his own admission, annoyance. And he was wearing a yellow knit sweater. 

"That sweater is too small for you, Sam," Castiel noted, and Sam sank back in his seat and his ears turned red, which made Dean laugh again. 

The older Winchester explained in a fuss that they had come to interrogate an old woman, who had insisted that Sam put on the sweater she was knitting. Receiving nothing but denials in response, the woman forced the garment five sizes smaller over his head, and it had apparently gotten stuck — and it was too thick to tear. Then she pinched his cheeks and told him that she wished she had a child like him.

The younger Winchester avoided the gazes of the angel and his brother who was telling the story, trying to peel the wool off a millimeter from his body.

"Look at it! It's like a straitjacket" exclaimed the first one. "You look like Winnie the Pooh!"

Castiel was beginning to get exasperated. 

"Why did you...?" 

"And that's not the best part!” He interrupted, pulling more wool, this time orange, from his pocket. Sam pulled away as far as he could, muttering an 'If you put that on me I'm jumping out of the car'. Dean ignored him and with one hand on the wheel and his eyes trying not to leave the road, he forced a wool cap on him. Also too small. And with what, Castiel guessed, a simplification of how humans viewed the Sun, embroidered around it. "Isn't he a ray of sunshine, huh, Cas?"

“Dean!” Sam whined, removing the hat and smoothing his hair, and turned to him. "Sorry to bother you, Cas” he looked at his brother briefly. "We know you are busy". 

"Not like he's gonna cry or something" Dean rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we think we've found a seal". 

And as he listened to Dean, he was also thinking about his comparison from before: Sam and a ray of sunshine. 

He leaned a little to the right and forward surreptitiously, feeling the heat of the seat back on his knee. His eyes met Sam's in the rearview mirror, and he received a smile.

Despite what he had been told all his life about Sam Winchester, that he was tainted, that he was Lucifer's vessel, the King of Hell's vessel; he believed that if destiny was not written and, for a moment, Sam could have a life away from all this, Dean's comparison might be accurate. 

Despite all this, on some occasions, it seemed to be. 

In others, like tonight in a darkened motel room, with a tattered yellow knitted sweater covered in blood thrown in the corner, he felt something akin to sadness when he saw the figure lying on the bed. He knew that demon blood ran through its veins and no matter how close he got, he would never feel warmth radiating from it again. 

Sam could never be the Sun, not even a ray. Because destiny was written, and as much as he wanted, Castiel couldn't change it.


End file.
